The 16 year old girl and the 24 year old businessman
by TypicalAnimeGurl1091
Summary: Miku was walking home without Rin for once, and a 24 year businessman (Len xD) takes notice and tries to take her to his house. Lemon in the 2nd chapter. TWOSHOT. LenxMiku MikuxLen


This is a fanfiction written for Awesome D.T.  
>IF U NO LIKE LEMONS,<br>GIT  
>OUUUUUUUUUT.<br>I don't own Vocaloid c:

* * *

><p>Miku Hatsune, 16 year old student, was just on her way home after school, as usual. Usually, her best friend Rin would accompany her, but her blonde friend had been checked out early.<br>Since Rin wasn't with her, Miku decided to go through town this time and take the long way. She hadn't done this in a while. Rin didn't like going through town because that would mean having to just walk more. Miku didn't mind how much she had to walk; she liked going through town and looking at all the market stands. Maybe she would find a leek stand. Ooh, that'd be good!

The tealette was making her way on the sidewalk through town, by now. She was busy looking around when she accidentally bumped into a taller figure, which made her fall to the ground and land hard. She looked up to see who her accidental attacker was; it was a taller man in a business suit, looking a little messy. His blond hair was in a shaggy ponytail, and the front of his hair gave her the idea of bananas. She figured he was most likely in his early 20's..about 24, maybe?

Miku realized that the older man was staring at her, but not at her face. He was looking more down..down..? She looked down and realized her uniform skirt had blew up when she landed. Her face reddened as she quickly stood up and brushed her skirt down. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you!" She squeaked, embarrassed.  
>The older man smiled and shrugged it off. "It's okay…I'm Len Kagamine, but to you I'm just Len, alright? And..might I know your name?" "Len" asked. Miku tilted her head at the sight of him, for he had a look of something in his eye..what was it..?<p>

"Oh, I'm Miku." The tealette reached out and shook hands with Len, a sweet and innocent smile on her face.  
>"Well, Miss Miku, would you be so kind as to come with me for a moment?" Len had that same glint in his eye as he offered a sweet smile to the younger girl.<br>"I-I don't think so, I've been taught not to trust strangers. If you'd just let me go now…" Miku dropped her sweet smile and it was replaced by a nervous look. She tried tugging her hand away, but Len wouldn't let go of her. "Please, let me go?!" She repeated desperately.  
>"I don't think so." Len's smile turned into a nasty grin as he tugged Miku through the crowd, not letting go of her hand.<br>Miku screamed for help, but nobody in the passing crowd would help her. Tch, some people these were. Oh, if only if Rin were here! She wouldn't have gone through town, and she wouldn't have been being tugged through a crowd by some strange man!  
>"GODDAMNIT, LET ME GO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR! I HAVE NO MONEY, BUT JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!" Her screaming turned a few heads, but nobody dared to help the girl with teal pigtails being dragged away by a strange, probably perverted, man.<p>

Len looked back at her with a snarl. "Shut up, little brat. You better be happy you're pretty. If you weren't, then this would be much worse for you."  
>Miku widened her bright blue eyes, wondering what the hell this man wanted with her. Oh God-He won't-He wouldn't-<br>Her thoughts were interrupted as she was shoved into a truck. The door locked with a child-proof lock, which made it impossible for her to get out.  
>Len didn't have anything to tie her down with, but he figured that she wouldn't be strong or brave enough to try to attack him from the backseat.<br>Wrong.  
>Once Len was in the driver's seat, Miku reached over the seat and tried to wrap her hands around his neck in an attempt to stun him. But she wasn't strong enough as Len grabbed her frail wrists and wrenched them away from his neck. "Silly girl. I'm too strong for you, just stay put in the back seat, you won't get hurt. Alright?" He didn't wait for an answer as he turned back to the wheel and started driving to who knows where.<br>Miku realized that it _was_ useless to try and escape, and instead focused on the scenery around her as they were passing it, taking note what she would describe if she got a chance to call somebody.  
>Len took no more notice as the teenager looking out the windows as he pulled up to a house in the middle of practically <em>nowhere<em>. He jumped out the car and closed his door, then walked around to open Miku's door. As soon as the door was open, Miku jumped out and started running for her life. She didn't know where to go, but she was running as fast as she good on a dirt road that was running past the house.  
>Len sighed and started running after her then seized her arm, pulling her back easily. "There's no chance to run; I'm faster than you, you idiot."<br>Miku stared at the taller person in horror as he started pulling her into the house and locked the door behind him. Afterwards, Len simply pinned her against the door and put one hand on her stomach and the other on her hip. "If you don't struggle, it'll be better for both of us."

* * *

><p>Okay, OKAY, I'M SORRY<br>I know that this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I felt I'm taking way too long to finish this story, so there will be a second part to this. I'm uploading this because I feel like I took to long to even write this.  
>It's half writer's block and half laziness xD<br>Again, I'm REALLLLY sorry. Next part will be uploaded ASAP.


End file.
